


We'll Make It Through

by zombiecheetah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Canonical Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, POV Loki (Marvel), Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: Loki reflects on his relationship with Frigga at various points in time after he fell from the Bifrost.





	We'll Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gaslightgallows for the prompt! 
> 
> Much like Loki, I enjoy comments, kudos, and general validation, so don’t be shy! I appreciate and reply to all of your comments. You can also chat with me on my tumblr, zombiecheetah, where I give fic updates and also accept and publish prompts. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!

She was what kept him sane. 

Or at least, she was his focus point as he suffered at the hands of the titan. Trying to ignore the fact that every nerve in his body burnt and screamed for mercy, (the titan’s use of heat on a frost giant he decided was just so  _obvious_ and  _lazy_ ) he locked himself away in his memories, thinking back on happier times, of conjuring snakes, learning daggers, and sharing books with his mother. 

Frigga understood him. She knew who he was and yet never wavered in her love for him. He had gone to her during various childhood traumas, like when the first girl he kissed he found in Thor’s arms a week later, or when his feelings for some of Thor’s men became something more than platonic, or when his friends did not invite him for drinks or when even Thor had humiliated him, usually by accident, she had been there. 

“Thor will never fully understand the journey you are on,” she said told him. “And that’s alright. You will never fully understand his either. But no matter what happens, I promise that I am on your side and we will make it through together.” 

He hadn’t appreciated her enough. And he was certain now he would never see her again. 

***

“I knew Odin could not keep you from here even if he wished to,” he had said in his cage, turning to look at her with a wide smile, his eyes lit with excitement. “I knew you would come.” 

She smirked at him, though her eyes still spelled out her hurt at his betrayal. “Liar,” she said. “Your face gave you away, my son.” 

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before giving her a single nod. “Everything else I once had was a lie or taken from me,” he said quietly. “Though I doubted perhaps, you are the only part of this mess I dared hope still stood true.” 

“Better,” she said, looking him up and down. “And we will make it through this together, Loki, but perhaps first we should discuss your sentence…” 

Their conversation ended with him lashing out, as usual, him silently asking forgiveness from his mother’s disappearing projection as she left him alone. He would tell her later. About the titan, the monster. How he had held on to her and now never wanted to let go. How he thought he would never see her again and how happy he was that she came to see him still. 

Later. He’d tell her later. 

***

He did not know which insult stung more, the fact that he was told of his mother’s death by a guard or that by the time he was told, her funeral had already passed. 

“I never thought you so cold, brother,” he muttered on the ship as he steered Thor and his Midgardian woman towards certain danger. “But I suppose you are just full of surprises.” 

“Father insisted,” Thor quietly stated, taking Jane’s hand into his own as she slept, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, “That does not mean I agreed with his decision.” 

“Well, sure, let’s follow our  _dear_ father’s word to the letter save when our Earth woman is infected with some godsforsaken otherworldly parasite.” He gave a small huff of a laugh as Thor glared at him. “Don’t you worry, brother, should it come down to me and her, I will protect your spunky souvenir. I was not lying when I said I liked her and at least she is guaranteed some form of pleasure after this fiasco. Death in battle will at least light my way to-” 

“I will not tolerate another funeral this week,” Thor cut in darkly. “I am getting both of you out of here alive. The pain of mourning you that first time after you let go…” he trailed off, swallowed hard, giving him a small tight smile. “But please, brother, if you wish to continue this tale of how no one ever once cared for you, continue it in your cell when we return.” 

Loki peered at his Thor, finally daring to ask the question that had haunted him since his brother had begged him to come back on that mountain on Earth, “So when Odin told you of my parentage-”

“It made such betrayal worse knowing that you could not confide such in your brother,” Thor said, turning to look ahead. “Mother was not the only one of us who loved you, Loki, but I will understand if the denial of such a fact creates a more dramatic storyline in your tragic narrative.” 

That gave Loki pause, and he was quiet for a moment, steering. “To be fair, brother, I did watch you slaughter several of my kind right before Odin confirmed his legacy of lies for me,” he said, his tone lightening. “But if that incident proves anything, you will do what you set your mind to.” His mind once again slipped and fell into the vicious circle of his last words to Frigga and her last words to him, his blasted advice to that creature and the guard’s announcement of her death. 

He shook his head trying to clear the noise of it all before it became deafening. “We will make it through,” he said quietly, as they continued on their way, Thor turning to look at him briefly with what may have passed for affection before turning back to the journey ahead. 

***

Posing as Odin gave him an excuse to lock himself in his mother’s suite shortly after assuming the throne. 

The room itself still smelled like her, the sweet scent and the memories attached to it were enough to bring tears to his eyes. His fingers traced over cases of books she had shared with him, taking in every cover. Her dresses were still hanging in her wardrobe in her yellows and blues and sported strands of her hair. On her vanity, she still had a picture he had drawn as a boy of the two of them in the garden playing with snakes. 

_You promised._

His hands were trembling and he allowed himself the indulgence of tears. 

_You said we’d make it through. Not me. We._


End file.
